captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Minamiuwa middle school
南宇和中学校 |image= Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 0.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (南宇和中学校, minamiuwa chūgakkō), or Minami Uwa, is a school team from Minamiuwa, Ehime Prefecture. Description They first appeared in ''Captain Tsubasa'' chapter 65, and were considered a "dark horse" team at first, until their opponents, Furano, managed to defeat them by changing their playstyle into a more individualistic play. Uniforms Manga * Home: Orange shirt with v-shaped collar and white M on chest as emblem, white shorts and orange socks. Anime 1983 anime * Home: Lilac shirt with white polo collar, purple and white horizontal stripes on the chest, white shorts with purple stripes and lilac socks with white/purple stripes. * Keeper: Crimson shirt with white polo collar, white/green horizontal stripes on the chest, white shorts with purple stripes and lilac socks with white/purple stripes, with amber and white gloves. 2018 anime * Home: Purple jersey with a white "M" logo with smoke white shorts and purple socks. * Keeper: Leaf green jersey with charcoal black pants and socks. Squad Current players Their formation in the manga is 3-4-3, kept as such in Captain Tsubasa ZERO. * Minamiuwa's Coach 22px|border Minamiuwa alternative squads Captain Tsubasa: Gekito no Kiseki squad: Their formation is 3-5-2. Captain Tsubasa (MCD) squad: Their formation is 3-5-2. Tsukuro Dream Team & Tatakae Dream Team squads: Their formation is 4-4-2. Gallery |-|1983= Minami Uwa ep79 (1983) 0.jpg|Minamiuwa squad Matsuyama vs Ishida (CT).jpg|Matsuyama vs Ishida Kazuto Takei ep79 (1983) 0.jpg|Kazuto Takei |-|1983 (2)= Ishida (1983 anime).jpg|Tetsuo Ishida Kazuto Takei ep40 (1983) 1.jpg Kazuto Takei ep79 (1983) 2.jpg|Takei scoring Minami Uwa ep79 (1983) 1.jpg|Minamiuwa leading the score table Tetsuo Ishida ep79 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishida Tetsuo Ishida ep79 (2018) 2.jpg|Ishida's tackle Minami Uwa ep79 (1983) 2.jpg Minami Uwa Coach ep79 (2018) 0.jpg|Minamiuwa's Coach Minami Uwa Coach ep79 (2018) 1.jpg Minami Uwa Keeper ep79 (2018) 1.jpg Minami Uwa ep79 (1983) 3.jpg Kazuto Takei ep79 (1983) 3.jpg Midfielders ep125 (1983) 2.jpg|Ishida as Japan Jr. candidate Forwards ep125 (1983) 2.jpg|Takei as Japan Jr. candidate |-|2001= Ishida (2001 anime).jpg|Ishida (2001 anime). |-|2018= Quarterfinals_ep39_(2018)_1.jpg|Quarterfinals stage Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishida and Takei Minami Uwa Coach ep40 (2018).jpg|Minamiuwa's Coach Minami Uwa Keeper ep40 (2018) 1.jpg|Minamiuwa's Keeper Tetsuo Ishida ep40 (2018) 1.jpg|Captain Tetsuo Ishida Ishida Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishida vs Matsuyama Tetsuo Ishida ep40 (2018) 2.jpg|Ishida's ball control Tetsuo Ishida ep40 (2018) 0.jpg|Ishida's dribble Kazuto Takei ep40 (2018) 0.jpg|FW Kazuto Takei |-|2018 (2)= Kazuto Takei ep40 (2018) 1.jpg|Kazuto Takei vs Masanori Kato Kazuto Takei ep40 (2018) 2.jpg|Kazuto Takei vs Masanori Kato Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 3.jpg|Scoring the leading goal Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 4.jpg Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 5.jpg Kazuto Takei ep40 (2018) 3.jpg|Kazuto Takei Minami Uwa ep40 (2018) 6.jpg|Ishida's long shot Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama vs Minamiuwa Ishida Matsuyama ep40 (2018) 2.jpg|Ishida vs Matsuyama Eagle Shot ep40 (2018) 3.jpg|Minamiuwa's Keeper defeated by Matsuyama Minami Uwa Keeper ep40 (2018) 2.jpg|Minamiuwa's Keeper defeated by Oda |-|Art= Ishida_-_Minamiuwa.jpg|In Tatakae Dream Team Ishida (DT).png |-|Game= Minamiuwa (MCD) 1.png|In Captain Tsubasa (MCD) Minamiuwa (MCD) 2.png|In Captain Tsubasa (MCD) External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (JP) de:Minamiuwa mittelschule Category:Middle school teams